Gang Culture
"Among the rules Hispanic gang members impose upon their members are to never cooperate with the police, never leave an insult unattended and never snitch. If a gang member has violated one of these rules, it would not be unusual for the gang to respond by giving the violator a 'time violation' - physically beating the violator for 2 minutes, a 'numbered beating' - hitting the violator a specific number of times on the same spot on his or her body, or making them 'pee red' - the violator's kidneys are hit as many times as it takes to cause blood to appear in the his urine." — Quoted from a gang member. Gangs are not a static phenomenon. They are always in an ongoing state of evolution and transformation, impacted by processes of social exclusion, rapid and uncontrolled urban growth, migration, community disorganization or lack of positive social capital, racism, bias, presence of readily available drugs and weapons, difficulties of youth building personal identity, politics, mental health issues, problematic families and the lack of a faith foundation. Gangs and gang culture is so ingrained in areas that it is very common to have three to four generations of gangsters living in the same residence. In some areas, the average age of a gangster is around 25. For others, it's people still in their teens. Modern gangs, especially youth gangs, break the law to provide funding to further gang activities or further their reputation on the streets. Gang members are expected to have "knowledge" and learn the rules of their gang. A lot of gangs sets have extensive books, usually handwritten, of rules and regulations and gang history. These are to be memorized by the members. Often, gangs will have meetings and read from their "Book", and discuss gang business. If a gang member violates a rule for not knowing it, the gang leader may call them out on it and make them recite it during the meeting. Gang affiliations are very fluid in nature. They can change almost daily. 'EXPOSURE' Young peripheral or associate gang members often get their first taste of the gang life from the media--news shows, videos, movies, and music from various artists. Music and movies tend to glamorize the lifestyle, and kids will gravitate toward it out of a need to belong or for the power gained from being in a gang. Once these teens wind up in prison, they are introduced and indoctrinated into the real life of gangbangers. They leave prison was more knowledge than what could be gained from the streets. A lot of kids gain rank or power because they were in prison. 'WHY DO THEY JOIN' There are various reasons someone may choose to become involved in a gang. Sociologists and gang members have isolated the 5 following reasons: * Identity * Belonging * Discipline * Recognition * Love * Money A lot of kids are also intimidated into gangs to avoid harassment. Gangs provide their members and family members with protection from other gangs. Joining a gang with a reputation, whether good or bad, gives a sense of purpose to someone looking to belong. Gang members also claim to enjoy the fear and respect given to them by those around them. Then the money draws them in further as they are able to obtain wealthy materials otherwise out of reach for them without engaging in criminal activity. Feelings of bigotry, poverty, fear, disenfranchisement, and the general breakdown of social values are also motivations to join a gang. Gangs are forever. Gang members are repeatedly told that the only way out of the life is death. A lot of members fear serious reprisal from their fellow gang members if defection is suspected. They are told they will be killed if they try to get out. Others are told they can get out if they kill their mother. Risks for Youth Involved in Gangs There are certain high risk factors which increase the likelihood of gang involvement in youth. These may include situations with their family and/or community, as well as, issues in their personal lives and in school. * Family Risks These include a stressful home life, abuse and neglect, low parental education level, poor or no study area, low parental expectations, limited or non English-speaking parents, ineffective parenting, permissive truancy and lack of emotional, social and educational support. * Community Related Risks Apathetic communities with high incidence of criminal activity and high transient population offer greater risks for youth gang involvement. Other risks include, lack of school and community support activities or recreational facilities, lack of youth employment opportunities and poor police-community relations. * Personal Risks On a personal level risks include, unmotivated youth with low self esteem and low education and/or occupational aspirations, conflicting values regarding education and poor or no study habits, drug and/or alcohol abuse and negative police contact. * School Risk At the school level, risk factors can come from the student (lack of student responsibility, apathy and poor attendance), the teachers (low teacher expectations and apathy) or the school’s environment (high violence and crime level, poor academic standards, lack of an effective discipline system, lack of educational opportunities, negative school atmosphere and poor condition of school’s facilities, where the environment is not conducive to learning). High-risks factors for Gang Members In the case of gang members, there are general risk factors that may have contributed to their involvement with gangs. These may be related to their families, attitude towards school and their peer groups. * Family Youths may be more prone to the gang lifestyle if they have a family history of gang involvement or if the parents or grandparents were gang members and have a positive attitude towards gang membership. Having a positive attitude or view towards gang membership is not uncommon among generational gang families which have been a part of the gang culture, especially those who have been associated with the lifestyle for over a generation. Other factors that can contribute are excessive use of alcohol and/or drugs in the home and dysfunctional families with unclear or inconsistent rules for behavior, lack of supervision and severe discipline methods. In addition, youths living in single parent homes or with grandparents, without a role model or where routine guidance may be limited or not present are at greater risk. * School Some gang members may have shown alert signs as children if they displayed early anti-social behaviors, especially in elementary grades, usually demonstrating little or no commitment to school and school activities and had problems accepting authority. * Peer Groups Fighting, general aggressiveness and difficulty functioning in a socially acceptable manner during early adolescence is another risk factor. Early exposure to gangs by gang member friends can strongly influence a youth with feelings of alienation and rebelliousness. 'GANG STRUCTURE' Leader This is the absolute leader. Usually the leader is imprisoned, but still manages to direct overall operations via telephone or other forms of communications. It should be noted that some gangs do not have a single leader. Some gangs are run by a group of members that work like a council. These members are the upper echelons of the gang’s command. This gang member is probably the oldest in the posse and likely has the smallest criminal record and they often have the power to direct the gang’s activity, whether they are involved or not. In many jurisdictions, this person is likely a prison gang member calling the shots from within the prison system or is on parole. Often, they distance themselves from the street gang activities and make attempts to appear legitimate, possibly operating a business that they run as fronts for the gang’s drug dealing or other illegal operations. Advisers Financial, legal, political, etc who are outside consultants to the gang. Suppliers People who supply drugs, guns, etc to the gang. Political Organizers Can consist of large groups of current or former gang members who influence elections and legislation. Communications Informants who supply information ranging from rival gang activities to law enforcement operations. Messengers who communicate information between rival gangs. Ranking Council/Board Members AKA: Vice President, 5 Star Elite, Generals, Prince, Assistant Chief. This group consists of gang members acting as an advisory committee when gang activites are discussed. These members can be separate faction leaders, or were given ranking status through loyalty, trust and performance. Chief Enforcer AKA Warlord Coordinates/Controls gang wars, and protects existing territories. Security Chief/Street Coordinator AKA Hitman Disciplines: gang members who violate gang code; vice independents operating within territory who fail to pay share of profit; business owners who fail to pay street tax (protection money). Treasurer Responsible for income and Expenses. Capital obtained from Drugs, Guns, Properties, Businesses, Prostitution, etc. Bookkeeper Maintains the Book and Records. Independent If the independent Vice Operator has a substantial operation within the gang territory, a share of the profit will be required. Includes: Durg Dealers & Prostitution. Area Leader/Area Coordinator AKA: Governor, 3 Star Elite,Lieutenant, (Section) Chief or President. These leaders are in command of assigned areas, and control/coordinate all street activities within their boundaries. Gun Supplier An area leader, like any gang member, will have access to an assortment of readily available weapons. Recruiters Recruit at schools, parks, shopping malls, etc. Recruiters are usually selling drugs. A new recruit is enticed by the drug dealer's quick drug profits. Street Soldiers AKA: Gangbanger, Home-Boy Includes Hardcore to Regular members. The hardcore is the most active and dangerous because they are trying to attain status and notoriety among the ranks. A street soldier can be involved with drive-bys, gang fights, drug sales, graffiti, intimidation, etc. Runners/Carriers AKA: PeeWees These individuals transport and deliver guns and drugs to various locations or to other gang members. They are usually newer younger members, because of the less severe juvenile penalties if caught. Lookouts/Spotters Serve as lookouts for police when gang members are involved in illegal activities, such as drug deals, graffiti, etc. Usually regular members or associates. 'THE 3 Rs' Reputation Reputation is a huge concern to gang member. Rep extends not only to the individual, but to the whole gang. In some gangs, rank or status is gained within the gang by how much power an individual has, which is largely based on their reputation. It is important to have power, but it is also important how the individual gained the power. Gang members tend to embellish their crimes to try to make them look impressive and powerful. It's a common practice in many gangs to have to be "jumped in" by members of the gang. This means the hopeful member is beaten until the leader calls for it to end. Then the gang members will hug each other to further their bonding. The practice is meant to bond them together as a family. Gang members, whether hardcore or associate, will talk about fellowship and express the feeling of sharing and belonging as a reason for joining a gang. Respect Respect is something everyone wants, but gang members carry it to an extreme. Respect is sought for the individual, the family, territory, the gang itself, and various other things, real or perceived in the mind of the gang member. Some gangs require, by written or spoken regulation, that members always show disrespect to rival gang members. If a gang member witnesses another failing to do this, it can be considered a "violation." The member can get beaten by their own gang as punishment. Disrespect can be conveyed through hand signs, graffiti, or a simple "mad dog" stare down. Once the disrespect is noted, the third "R" comes into effect. Retaliation It should be noted that no challenges goes unanswered in gang culture. Events perceived as disrespectful often lead up to drive-by shootings and other acts of violence. A common scene is a confrontation between a gang and a single member of its rival. The rival, outnumbered, retreats from the area and returns later with members of his gang to complete the confrontation. This keeps the individual and rival gang's reputation intact. This may occur immediately after the disrespect is dealt, or be delayed and happen later as a gang plans its retaliation and gains supplies for it. A lot of violence can also be a result from bad drug deals or infringement on drug territory. 'SLANG' 1) Dis - disrespect someone/something Crossing out another gang's graffiti with your gang color is a dis to the gang. 2) Rep - reputation A lot of gang members are concerned for their rep. 3) Juice - power An individual rank in a gang largely depends on how juiced they are. 4) Gangbanger/Homeboy - gang member 'FEMALE INVOLVEMENT' Gangs have always been male-dominated, but female involvement in gangs is on the rise. There are "all-female" gangs, but they are very rare and infrequently the focus of the law. Female gang members continue to perform the traditional subordinate functions of providing financial, sexual and emotional support to the male gang members. They also continue to take on more active roles in gangs, gaining added responsibilities and independence. It is reported by academics that female gang members were less likely than non-members to intend to finish high school or go to college. Data from the 1960s reveals that the majority of gang girls were high school dropouts or had extremely high rates of truancy. In addition, the gang girls spoken with expressed a strong dislike for school, indicating they found it boring and frustrating. A report on the Persian Queens, a New York based female gang, revealed a male-dominated gangs world in which there was little females could do to achieve status. They were cast in one of two roles, sex objects or tomboys, and found themselves in a double bind: when they were feminine, they were viewed by male gang members only as objects of sexual gratification; when they took on traditional male characteristics such as fighting, they were rejected for their deviation from normative gender expectations. Even so, reinterpretation of these findings shows that the girls still engaged in a range of activities. For example, Campbell notes: "The Molls played hooky, stole, drank, vandalized, and fought. They attempted to gain favor with their male companion group (the Hoods) by emulating and abetting the boys' criminal activities, but not by freely dispensing sexual favors to them." Double Standards and Stereotypes Female involvement in gangs has been heavily stereotyped throughout the years. In some ways, their actions do match the stereotypes. For example, the girls sometimes acted as "instigators in inter- and intra-gang fights among boys. They frequently manipulated the boys into fighting over real or alleged insults or 'passes' from male members of enemy gangs". In addition, they carried weapons and acted as "lookouts" for boys. There is a heavy double standard when it comes to male and female gang members. Both male and female gang members enforce it. Typically though, the sexual double standard is reinforced by girls as sanctions against girls they perceive as too sexually active. Girls did not gain status for sexual promiscuity. The young women in research-of New York street gangs "had club rules which explicit'y required serial monogamy". Likewise, it has been noted that having sexual relations with someone else's boyfriend was cause for being thrown out of the gang. Girls "not only reject sexual activity outside the context of a steady relationship but even reject friendships with 'loose' girls whose reputations might contaminate them by association." On the whole, then, the sexual double standard, enforced by both males and females, tends to disadvantage girls in their relationships with boys, but also interferes with the strength of their own friendship groups. Campbell summarizes: The necessity of being attached to a male in order to have sexual relations, combined with a reluctance to challenge the boy directly over his infidelity, had a very divisive effect upon the girls' relationships with one another. This is not to suggest that girls never challenge their male counterparts' sexist treatment. Pregnancy and Motherhood In addition, they gained status when they went steady with or had the baby of a high- status gang member, even though the fathers seldom accepted responsibility. Motherhood provided adult status for these girls. In general, researchers have noted that motherhood is often an important right of passage among disadvantaged teenage girls. Pregnancy and motherhood also appear to change the dynamics of a girl's gang participation. While getting pregnant and becoming a mother "does not necessarily mean that female gang members have to break away from the gang, it does mean that they have to constrain their deviant behavior to the extent that it allows them to be seen as 'good mothers.'" It's noted that girls are judged harshly among their peers for failing to take care of their children, for being perceived as "bad mothers." Girls typically leave the gang earlier, usually following a pregnancy. Other Noteworthy Things (pg. 121) — If you’re not a gang member, you can still be involved without being “in the crew”. You can have friends from rival gangs, though they will try to get the mutual friend to set one another up. May help with recruiting new members. (pg. 124) — Doesn’t matter if you’re in a gang or not. You wear the wrong color in the wrong neighborhood, you get beat up, even if it was an accident. (pg. 137) — “there ain’t really no roles, there ain’t no parts either, just everybody do everything.” “are determined by the length of time you been in.” “First you become a foot soldier, and that’s just gettin’ in, learnin’ about it, then you become a G and that’s when you know almost everything.” (pg. 142) — Women who have sex as initiation into a gang are very uncommon, and not often recognized as legitimate members of the gang. If they are, they get looked down on pretty heavily by other females of the gang. They are seen as promiscuous and “weak” for not having gone through a physical initiation like other women. (pg. 144) — Gang meetings are rare and serious, like “when you all gotta sit down and discuss something for real like discuss puttin’ somebody else down or something like that.” Also: Most gang females downplay dating or having a boyfriend within the gang, and are reluctant to discuss it, as they don’t want to be seen as sexual objects in the gang. Some even refuse to go out with anyone in their gang. (pg. 150-151) — Most criminal activity is not organized or planned in advance, but “tends to be happened upon as they wander the neighborhood, bored, looking for something to do.” Also: females, due to being seen as less violent, less capable, and easier to beat up, are usually excluded from buying/selling drugs, unless they know all about it and how to avoid getting caught, and often are made to have one or more men with them anyway. Same goes for drive-bys. Many of the women reported frustration with this. (pg. 158) — Apparently, another big part of why “sexing in” to a gang is bad is because you’ll end up being treated like a sex doll by the males, and get beaten up if you ever refuse from that point forward. Refusing sex at the outset earns you respect as an “actual” gang member. Often, if a girl “sexes in” she’s blamed and shamed for it heavily–the next several pages include interviews where the word “ho” is used a lot. (pg. 166-167) — Sexual assault is fairly common, especially toward rival gangs, but not talked about. When it’s within the gang it gets hushed up or blamed on the female. The hush-up is generally effective, apparently, since when evidence is pointed out about this to female gang members, they point it out as an exception or something that doesn’t happen often. When it’s against a rival gang member, women can help male gang members in raping the victim. Gang-rapes are used as retaliation attacks, or to try and get the other gang angry. (pg. 170) — When women are mistreated in gangs, the blame is placed on them–like for “having big mouths”. However, they’re still given respect and power as a result of being “hard” and intimidating, they just have to fight harder to be seen as equal in toughness to the boys. (pg. 176) — Already having a family member in a gang is very often related to gang involvement for girls. Female gang members are much more likely to have been sexually abused at some point in their lives. Also, unsurprisingly, gang members have a higher likelihood of drug abuse. (pg. 179) — “They report the sexual exploitation of females at the hands of male gang members, but attempt to define themselves as outside of this dynamic. To deal with these obvious incongruities, they frequently individualize their own or others' experiences with abuse, and blame other females for their victimization.”